plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfume-shroom
:For the Legendary plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Perfume Shroom. Perfume-shroom is a mushroom and the third plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and a plant exclusive to the aforementioned world. It is an instant-use plant and an environment modifier which will enchant all dinosaurs in a lane when used and make them fight on the plants' side until they leave the lawn. For more detailed information about dinosaurs and their gameplay effects when charmed, see the dinosaur article. This plant usually is only usable in Jurassic Marsh unless otherwise specified. She will cause all affected dinosaurs's eyes turning into pink hearts. In the Chinese version of the game, it also makes zombies, including those created by Magic-shroom, move back four to five tiles, but not leave the lawn. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "perfume," a liquid that is usually sprayed on something to provide a pleasant smell and "mushroom," the fungus this is based on. Its name, however, could also be a reference to Fume-shroom. In addition, its shape is a reference to a perfume sprayer, as it often squeezes its rear fungi cap to shoot perfume from the front nozzle (Almanac Idle Animation). Just like real-life perfume, the contents it sprays out is volatile and vaporizes quickly, therefore affecting Pterodactyls even when they are already in flight. One of the costumes it can have is a headwear that portrays an arrow with a heart as the tip. This is a reference to Cupid, the god of love, which in turn references to its ability to charm the dinosaurs. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Level upgrades Note: Perfume-shroom cannot be upgraded to level 4. Strategies While dinosaurs can be devastating when employed by the player, Perfume-shroom's long recharge time, as well as the dinosaurs' limited time on the lawn, mean that Perfume-shroom will usually be more useful for defending the lane against dangerous dinosaurs instead of fighting zombies. Pterodactyls should be the most heavily prioritized dinosaurs for the usage of Perfume-shroom, as the backward zombies will prove to be much more dangerous than others. Ankylosauruses also should be prioritized because their knockback effects can tear through the lawn and allow zombies to get through. When dealing with raptors, it is best that Perfume-shroom is used as it walks over the second or third column from the right. By doing this, the raptor can kick away any incoming zombies very easily. Using Perfume-shroom when the raptors are far away from the right means that Primal Peashooter's knockback would give the zombies a slim chance of reaching the raptor, thus wasting the charming effect. If possible, Imitating Perfume-shroom will be able to remedy the slow recharge problem and allows it to be used more liberally. Alternatively, using the Instant Recharge upgrade can also let the player use Perfume-shroom in a pinch, especially if two rows of dangerous dinosaurs appear at once. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *It is not allowed in Modern Day nor Arena even though there are dinosaurs featured in some levels. *It is the only plant introduced in Jurassic Marsh that does not have "Primal" in its name, and the only plant not to be a reference to an already existing plant. *While emitting perfume, the player can see that the Perfume-shroom has hearts for eyes. *It is the only instant use plant that can be planted during Last Stand setup. This doesn't help much however. *Perfume-shroom uses the same disappearing sound as Puff-shroom when its timer expires. *It is currently the only plant in Jurassic Marsh that does not appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes''. *In the Chinese version of the game, the name of its Upgrade abilities (续一秒, Extend by a second) is a nod to a Chinese internet meme known as 'moha ', a spoof or sarcasm on China's ex-president Jiang Zemin, based on rumor that a hanged boy sacrificed himself to save Jiang from severe illness. The meme is about extending his life by "1 second" through sacrificing the netizens' spare time. Cob Cannon also shares the same trait, as the case for the latter is actually way longer than a single second. *For some reason, Perfume-shroom could also charm zombies for a temporary time in the Chinese version of the game, unlike in the International version. *Despite the fact that the Perfume-shroom can hypnotize dinosaurs, it is not in the Enchant-mint family. **According to Ail-mint's almanac entry, it is in the Ail-mint family. ***Despite this, it receives no boost from Ail-Mint nor suggests anything to show that it is boosted. *Like Power Lily and Gold Bloom, it will not activate when planted after the last zombie is defeated. This is likely an error. See Also *Dinosaur *Hypno-shroom *Fume-shroom es:Seta perfumada ru:Духогриб pl:Perfume-shroom fr:Champi-parfum Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Mushrooms Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:World-exclusive plants Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version)